Christmas Day Ten
by iwishiwerebellaswan
Summary: On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me... a bit of fun.


**Reunion**

 **One Shot. Ten years after leaving Forks, Bella wants to go back for their High School reunion. Lemon. Rated M.**

"Babe, I know it's nearly our tenth anniversary, and we were going to go to the Alps to celebrate, but I was hoping we could go back to Forks."

"You know we can't Bella. Not yet. There are still people there that would recognise us."

Bella and Edward had moved on from Forks not long after the Volturi face-off. They raised their daughter with the love and support of their family. And Bella loved her new life, but often thought of Forks.

Despite Nessie only being nine years old, she looked 17 and would do forever. After months of pleading, Edward finally allowed her to go travelling with Jacob. The day she lifted her suitcase and walked out the door was tough for Bella and Edward, they'd had half the time with their daughter any normal couple would, but they had expected it sooner or later. There was some joy in her leaving as it meant Bella and Edward had time to themselves. They'd moved away from the rest of the Cullens for the first time and had their own cottage in the middle of the Great Smoky Mountains National Park in Tennessee.

Edward was sitting on the front porch, the sun shining down on his bare chest. Sliding onto his lap, Bella moved her hands over his chest.

"I really want to go back to Forks. Please, just for a few days?"

"Bella. Why now? After all these years, why this year?"

"There's a Facebook page for our graduating class's reunion. I just wanted to see everyone again. See what everyone's been doing."

"No one can see us Bella. We haven't aged a day in ten years. People would be suspicious."

Sliding her hands down his chest, she leaned over him. His head tilted back, his eyes looking up at her. She brushed her nose over his, her lips close to his.

"Just a few days. I promise, I'll make it worth our while."

Pressing her lips to his, she cupped his cheeks with her hands. She was passionate, knowing exactly how to convince him to say yes. Rolling her hips over his, she pressed her body against his. His hands ripped the back of the dress she was wearing, peeling it from her body. She had a lacy bra and matching panties on underneath, something she would only wear on special occasions. She knew Edward would like it though.

His loud groan rumbled through his chest as his hands roamed her smooth back. Moving quickly they both fell into their bed, their clothes discarded on the floor.

The next morning, when he was dressed, Edward sat out on the porch again, his phone pressed to his ear.

"Jasper, hey, I need you to do something for me."

"Sure man, what is it?"

"Bella's convinced me to go back to Forks for our high school reunion. I need you to sort the documents for us."

"You know how dangerous that is."

"I know. But I can't say no to Bella now."

"You've never been good at saying no to her."

"Neither have you with Alice."

"I know. I'll get it sorted by the end of the week. Do you want any of us to come with you?"

"No. We'll be alright on our own."

"Okay. I'll call you when I've got everything sorted."

"Thanks man."

Putting the phone down, Edward looked up to see Bella step out of their cottage. She had a sly smile on her face, a robe wrapped around her body.

"All those times you said no to changing me, did you ever think our lives would be like this?"

"No. I didn't know such bliss and happiness could exist."

Opening up her robe, she revealed her naked body. The sound of the silent forest made the sound of the satin dropping to the wooden porch sound like a roll of thunder. Launching himself at her, Edward threw them back into their bedroom.

Driving up the long winding drive, Bella's leg was shaking. She was nervous about being back in Forks. This was her true home and she'd never forget it. Edward pulled the car to a stop and zoomed around the front of it. Taking Bella's hand as she climbed out, he watched her face light up.

"Welcome home sweetheart."

She grinned up at him, the familiar home standing before them looking exactly the same as the day they left.

"Thank you for coming back with me."

"I can't say no to you, Bella. Why don't we go inside and get the house sorted? And then I want you naked in bed."

Tilting her head back, she kissed him excitedly before running around the house, pulling dust sheets off all the furniture. When it came to the grand piano, Bella's fingers ran over the keys, remembering the times she'd sat before it with Edward. He came up behind her, pressing his chest into her back. Pulling her hair over her shoulder, he nipped her neck with his lips.

"I love you, my wife."

Humming, she embraced his hold.

"Play something for me."

He grinned, sliding onto the piano stool. Lifting his fingers to the keys, they danced delicately across them. Bella leaned against the piano top, a small smile touching her lips as the melody surrounded her.

"It's been too long since you've played."

"I didn't feel like playing after Nessie left. It isn't the same playing alone."

Sliding her hands onto her husband's shoulders, Bella stood behind him.

"I know. I miss her too."

"We were robbed of our baby's childhood."

"But we will always have the memories of her growing up; sitting here with you, learning to play as we feared war from the Volturi."

"That is all over with. We kept our daughter safe, Bella."

"And now she is out in the world, seeing more of it than I have."

"Why don't we go travelling then? After our anniversary, let's go to Europe. We'll see a new city every week. We'll stay in the most luxurious places where I can finally treat you like a Queen."

Stopping playing, he pulled Bella down onto his lap. His fingers brushed her hair out of his face and he pecked her lips.

"Are you asking me to run off with you Mr Cullen?"

"Why yes I am, Mrs Cullen. I want to have you all to myself."

His arms wound around her waist, his hands on her back.

"We have 35 hours before we have to leave for the reunion. Why don't we go to bed? I think we have just enough time before we have to get ready for it."

"Why go to bed when we have a perfectly good surface right here?"

"Mrs Cullen, I never would have thought you would suggest such a thing."

Lifting her up, he slid her onto the closed piano top and stood between her legs.

"You know how much I love this piano. Especially with the history it holds. And now, I get to make love to my beautiful wife on top of it…"

He shook his head, his lips turned up in his signature crooked smile.

"…I love you."

Whilst the house held many wonderful memories, Bella and Edward had never made love in it before. They had their cottage. But the house was different.

"Bella we need to be going. I know you want to be late, but there is a difference between being fashionably late and actually being late."

"I know. But Alice was making it difficult to do my makeup. She kept calling with different visions of tonight."

Descending the stairs, Bella's heels clicked against the wood. She had a long blue dress on, a slit going up her left thigh so that with every step she took, her leg was on full display. The straps of the dress left her arms bare, her charm bracelet firmly attached to her wrist. On her ring finger was her wedding ring and it had not left her finger from the day Edward placed it on it. On her pointer finger was a silver band with the infinity symbol carved onto the outside and the date of her change carved on the inside. It had been a gift from Edward on the first anniversary of her change. Around her neck was a thin gold chain with a pendant of the Cullen crest on the end. She'd curled her full hair around her face and clipped the two front strands at the back of her head. Her clean face had a touch of makeup to give her lines that would have come with age.

Edward gasped, staring up at his wife. She smiled and slid her hand onto his cheek. Pecking his lips, she hummed quietly.

"You are magnificent, Bella."

"You don't look too bad yourself."

"When we go to Europe, I want you to dress up like this every night. I can't take you to dinner, but that doesn't mean we can't go out and enjoy the nights."

"Is this an excuse for you to buy me expensive jewellery?"

"I have been good for ten years, Bella. Give me just one year to buy you whatever I desire. One year."

"I will think about it."

"Thank you my love."

Pecking Bella's lips, he took her hand in his.

"I have prepared our cottage for tonight."

Humming, she tilted her head back and kissed his lips.

"I can't wait. But first, we have a reunion to get to."

Taking his hand, Bella pulled him outside. Seeing the brand new car sitting before them, she frowned. Despite having been a Cullen for ten years, she still didn't know much about cars. But she knew it was expensive.

"New wheels?"

"A gift from Jasper."

Bella had learnt not to question gifts from her family. It wasn't long after Renesmee was born that she came to understand quite how much money the Cullen's had. A car like this would be something she never would have been able to afford if she hadn't met the Cullens, but it wouldn't even cause a dent in their financials.

Edward opened the door for her and waited for her to climb in. Those out on the streets of Forks turned to look at the car as it zoomed past, wondering who could be inside.

Pulling into the familiar parking lot, Edward parked the car near the front; in the same spot he would have parked in all those years ago. As they were late, there was no one around. But Edward could hear the thoughts of their past classmates in the sports hall.

With his arm around Bella's waist, he led her inside. As soon as they stepped into the decorated sports hall, eyes began to turn towards them. Those near the doors moved away. Standing by the front desk, Jessica Stanley's mouth was hanging wide open.

"Hi Jess, it's been so long since we've talked."

"Bella? Edward? I… uh… I didn't realise you were coming."

"We weren't going to as we thought we'd be away, but our plans changed, and we managed to fly in yesterday."

"Oh, um, how have you been? I haven't heard from you since your wedding."

"We've just been really busy since then. But we're doing really well. What about you Jess? What have you been up to?"

The cover story Edward and Jasper had created was only loose. They knew that they couldn't answer too many questions in case someone looked into them, so they had to shift the conversations away from them as much as possible.

"Well, I went to the University of California and got my media and marketing degree before moving to Seattle. I've been living there with Mike since then."

"Are you and Mike still a couple then? I always hoped you'd stayed together."

"Yes, we are. I'm hoping he'll propose soon, but we only got back together after college a couple years ago."

"I'm sure he will soon."

"Thanks. Um, why don't you write out a name label and go and see some of the others? But we should talk some more later." 

Jess glanced up at Edward, wanting to talk to Bella later about what it was like being a Cullen.

"Of course."

As they weren't expected, there were no labels with their names on. Edward lifted a pen and scrawled both their names in his old calligraphic style handwriting. Wrapping his arm around her waist, Edward turned Bella into the gym. By now everyone was staring. Growling quietly, Edward's chest rumbled. They stood in the middle of the dance floor, Bella's hands on his chest.

"Every guy in the room is undressing you right now."

Sending out her shield to block everyone's thoughts, she slid her hands onto his shoulders.

"Does that include you?"

His aggressive frown turned up and he pulled her into his chest.

"It's hard not to."

"Then you can't blame the poor humans from doing it. I am the most beautiful woman in the room after all."

"No one comes close to your beauty, my love."

"Why don't we show everyone that it will only ever be you that I want undressing me?"

Grinning, he pressed his lips to hers. Everyone else in the room morphed into the walls, the world standing still. Tangling her fingers into his hair, she pulled at his soft strands and moved her lips with his. His hands slid around her back, holding her tightly. When she pulled away, she placed her hand to his shoulder, her rings on full display as they glinted in the lights. Swaying in time with the music, they stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Do you think everyone will get used to us being here and go back to enjoying the reunion?"

"No. We will always be a fascination to them. But with you in my arms, it doesn't matter what they think of us."

"I'm glad you agreed to letting me come back here. I know how dangerous it is."

"When we arrived back here, this light took over your eyes. This is your home, Bella. No matter how many years pass and how many places we live, this will always be your home."

"It's the place I found love."

"As did I."

He pecked her lips before leaning his forehead to hers. Dancing for a little while longer, they both made their way to the side of the room where Angela was standing alone. Bella pulled her into a delicate hug before stepping back into Edward's arms.

"It's so good to see you again, Angela."

"You too, Bella. Edward. It's been so long."

"How have you been Angela?"

"Good. I've been busy in the last year, but I'm really happy."

"And you're married. Who's the lucky man? Do I know him?" 

Angela blushed but nodded her head.

"Ben and I got married six years ago. I was going to invite you both, but I couldn't contact you."

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ange. I would have loved to be there. There was just a lot going on in our lives."

"I heard you got sick not long after you left, Bella. Is everything okay?"

"Yes. It is now. I got sick on our honeymoon, so Edward took me to Sweden where they had the medicine and resources to help me. It was a tough few months, but Edward stuck by myside. And I can never thank him enough for what he did for me back then."

Looking up at Edward, she stared into his golden eyes.

"Well, I'm glad it wasn't anything serious."

"Where's Ben now? Is he here?"

Bella knew he wasn't but was curious as to where he was.

"No. He had to stay home with our children. I'm only here for tonight."

"You have children? I'm so happy for you. Do you have a boy? Edward's always wanted a son."

"No, we have twin girls. Ella and Ava. They are wonderful but can be nightmares at night. What about you? Have you guys had any children?"

"We have a daughter, Renesmee, she is magnificent."

"She really is. We didn't think we'd be able to have children after I was sick, but she is our miracle."

"I would love to meet her. Is she in town?"

"No. She's staying with my parents in New Hampshire."

"What about Ella and Ava? Do you live in Forks still, Ange?"

"No. Ben and I stayed in Utah after graduating. I then stayed at home with Ella and Ava whilst Ben worked. We now own a book store together and we're happy."

"I'm glad. I've often wondered what you'd got up to."

"What about you two? Where do you live now?"

"Tennessee. We've travelled a lot over the last few years before settling down there."

Talking with Angela for a while longer, Bella eventually excused herself and Edward. Leading him out to the biology labs, she forced the door of their old classroom open. It looked almost exactly the same as before. The memories of their time in the classroom came flooding back and Bella smiled. Sitting on the table top of their lab desk, she pulled him between her legs. He placed his hands to her waist and pulled her to the edge of the table.

"I love you, my wife."

"Eleven years ago, you struggled to admit that."

"I was stupid. I shouldn't have ignored you all those weeks we sat right here. You were so close, so tempting, but you were so impossible."

"As were you. You were perfection, utter perfection. But you were a mystery. I watched you from the corner of my eye, thousands of questions running through my mind. I couldn't stand it when you weren't here. Those days were more unbearable than the ones you ignored me."

"I was punishing myself by not talking to you. But everything changed."

"It did. And now, here we are, together for all eternity with a miracle daughter."

"I wish I could give you another child, Bella. The joy you had when you first held our baby, I wish you could feel that again."

"I would love to have another child with you, Edward. But I am so grateful for Renesmee. I never expected to have a child with you and I was happy to accept that. You are so perfect, you gave me a baby. A beautiful, beautiful baby that we shall treasure for all of our eternity. All I need is you and our family, Edward. I want nothing more than my husband right now."

Cupping her face, Edward kissed her passionately. His hands slid up her legs, his right hand slipping into the slit of material of her dress. She moaned softly and pulled on his hair.

"My wife, you are the most beautiful creature ever to walk this earth. I love you."

"I love you too, my husband."

Sucking on her neck, he unbuckled his pants and pulled her even closer to him. He slid his hand onto her check as he brought his length to her centre. She moaned quietly into his ear and dug her painted nails into his back. Gently rocking into her, he brought her to the familiar edge of pleasure before releasing inside of her.

Hand in hand, they made their way back to the gym. On the dance floor, they swayed side to side in each other's arms. Bella lay her forehead to Edward's and ran her hand over his cheek.

"There are so many memories here."

"I know. There was James, Laurent, Victoria, the Volturi…"

"And you."

Grinning up at him, she moved both her hands to his neck.

"Whilst there were many times I thought I would end up dead, I didn't regret my decision to move to Forks. I couldn't. Because I couldn't imagine a life in which I did not meet you. The light you brought to my life never gave into the darkness your world brought. And that light has never been as bright as the day I married you. You shall forever remember every detail of that day, but I won't. I hope that I will never forget, but I fear I will eventually. I will forever be a Swan and a Cullen. But I want to be a Masen for all eternity too."

"What are you…"

"Marry me Edward? Make me Mrs Edward Masen?"

He stared into her eyes before the corner of his lips turned up.

"There is nothing that could make me happier, Bella."

Grinning, she kissed him passionately. Some of their old classmates turned to watch them before talking quietly, unaware that both could hear everything being said. Pulling away from Bella, Edward slid his hand onto her cheek, his thumb running over her defined cheekbone.

"Why don't we stay in Forks for a while? At least until our anniversary."

"I'd like that. And I want us to get married again on our anniversary. There are enough days in the year, but I want only one to celebrate our marriage no matter how many times we marry."

"I love you, Bella. And you have no idea how happy you make me every day. When I made you Mrs Cullen, I didn't think I would ever need anything else. But then you gave me a daughter. I know what I did to you and how I treated you. Believe me, if I could go back and change the way I acted, I would. I regret many things in my long life, but that is what I regret the most. And I will spend eternity making that up to you. I love you, Isabella Cullen and it would be my honour to make you Isabella Masen."

Biting on her bottom lip, Bella tilted her head up and pecked his lips.

"I have to tell Nessie."

Nodding his head and chuckling lightly, Edward stepped back and let go of her. Those watching started whispering, making up stories as to what they just saw. Holding out his phone, Edward let Bella take it before she danced off to the edge of the room. Watching her, Edward couldn't stop grinning.

"Dad, hey? I thought you and Mom were in Forks?"

"It's me Sweetie."

"Mom, is everything alright? Where's Dad?"

"He's here baby. I needed to tell you that I proposed to your Father. We're going to get married again."

Renesmee screamed down the line, jumping around.

"When? Where? I have to be there."

"Of course Sweetie. I don't want you anywhere but with us. Can you and Jacob come to Forks in a few days?"

"We'll be there on Sunday. Oh, Mom, I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks baby. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes. And can you tell grandpa Charlie I can't wait to see him again?"

"Of course. Your father and I are going to see him tomorrow."

"Look, I have to go Mom. Thank you for telling me, I'm so happy for you both."

"I won't keep you from your plans any longer sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too Mom. And you Dad."

From the middle of the room, Edward spoke his love, Renesmee being able to hear.

"Goodbye Sweetie."

"Bye Mom."

Hanging up, she turned and smiled across the room at Edward. He slowly glided over to her, not liking the unnecessary distance between them. Wrapping her up in his chest, he kissed her passionately. Everyone in the room, apart from Angela, was surprised they were still together. They expected the relationship to fall apart relatively quickly after getting married, but they were clearly still very much in love.

Dancing for hours, they kept mostly to themselves, only parting so that Bella could dance with Angela. But it became late. Most had already tired and left. Jess still hadn't managed to talk to Bella alone yet, so grabbed her opportunity as the two were walking towards the door.

"Bella! Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She turned around, a small smile plastered on her face. She wanted nothing more than to just go back to their little cottage and make love to her husband until morning. But she had to finish playing the charade first.

"Edward, honey, will you go warm up the car please?"

"Of course."

Pecking her lips, he continued towards the door, whispering quietly for Bella's ears.

"I'll rescue you in five minutes."

"Thanks."

Bella made her way over to Jess, who watched until Edward had left the hall.

"So…?"

"What, Jess?"

"So what's it been like being married to that."

Bella couldn't help the grin that spread across her face.

"It's been amazing."

"And? I need details Bella. We haven't spoken in ten years, come on."

"Edward's just as amazing as he was in High School. I swear, sometimes it feels like we've just graduated and are starting our lives together. It's hard to believe it's been ten years." 

"You hardly look like you've aged a day, Bella."

"Thank you, Jess. You look stunning yourself."

"What's it like living as a Cullen? Do they really have as much money as they portray?" 

"I'm not a Cullen for the money, Jess. I really love Edward. And he loves me. Yes the houses are nice, but we both love to work and find something valuable to do with our time."

"How many houses do you have?"

"We own two at the minute, but we're trying to sell our old one."

It was a complete lie. Edward had already owned three different properties himself before and had bought five more that are shared between Bella and their daughter.

Jess almost looked disappointed by her response but hid it reasonably well so that any human wouldn't have noticed.

"And what's the sex like? I mean, it must be good. But I know that it can be difficult after having a baby. Angela mentioned you have a daughter."

"Yes, we, do. She's seven."

"Why so long after your honeymoon?"

"I got sick halfway through. Edward had to take me to Sweden for specialist treatment. It was a rough few months, especially for him, but I got better. There was a good chance we'd never have children though. But six months after my treatment, I found out I was pregnant. You have no idea how happy we both were." 

"Wow. I'm so sorry Bella, I didn't realise. No one would guess you had ever been on death's door."

If only she knew.

"I had better be going, Jess. But it was so nice to see you again. You have done an amazing job with the reunion."

"Thanks, Bella. It was good to see you too. No one had heard from you in years; we were all curious as to what you'd got up to."

"Yes, well, I guess everyone has to go through different things in life, and they just need time."

"Will you be joining us down in La Push tomorrow night for the bonfire?"

"I'm not sure. Edward and I are going to see my Dad tomorrow. If we have time we might stop by."

"You should. I'd love to hear more about what you've been up to."

"Goodnight, Jess."

"Night Bella."

Heading out to the parking lot, Bella slid gracefully into the car. Edward took her hand in his and leaned over to peck her lips.

"You didn't want to tell her about the amazing sex we have?"

"It's none of her business."

Staring out of the front window as he sped out of the parking lot, Edward's lips were turned up. Shock spread across her face and she gasped.

"You want me to tell her. Why? It will only encourage her thoughts about her and you. I saw the way she was looking at you earlier. She probably still thinks she has a chance, even though she's with Mike."

"She was surprised we were still together. She expected me to have left you."

Turning his smouldering eyes onto hers, he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"I couldn't even think about leaving you, it would hurt too much."

She slid her hand up his arm and leaned over to kiss him softly.

"I'll ask Seth if he'd allow me on the Res tomorrow."

"You don't want me to come with you?"

"I know you'll be happier not going."

"I don't mind, not if I get to be with you all night."

Pulling to a stop outside the old Cullen home, Bella walked round the front of the car. She slid her hands onto his chest and stared up at him through her long lashes.

"I'll go alone, that way Jess will feel like she can ask any question she likes. And I will tell her all about the passionate sex we have."

"Same old Bella, making excuses to go onto the Res alone."

"I can protect myself now. Plus, there aren't many wolves left now. Seth is more likely to allow me onto the Res alone."

"I'll be waiting for you at home afterwards."

"Mmmm, well, I won't stay out too late then. Will you have the bath ready for when I get home?"

"Of course, my love. We haven't enjoyed a bath in a while. But all I want right now is to have my wife in bed."

Grinning, she pecked his lips before taking off into the forest. He ran after her, catching up to her easily. Sweeping her into his arms, he carried her into their cottage and into their bedroom. He lay her out on the bed and climbed over her.

"You are beautiful, my love."

"I love you, Edward."

Capturing her lips with his, his hands ran down her sides and under slipped under her dress. She moaned softly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Lifting his hand to the top of the slit in her dress, he used his strength to rip the material. He ripped the side of her dress until he got to the very top. Pulling his head back, she was breathing heavily.

"I liked this dress."

"So did I, but you know that I prefer you naked."

"Then kiss my body, Edward."

His lips twitched up as he stared down at her. Pulling her dress from her body, he dipped his head down to her body. He pecked her throat before descending her soft skin. She curled her fingers into the bed sheets below her and her eyes closed. His lips brushed passed her breasts and over her flat stomach before reaching her clit. Her legs lay open around his head, giving him full access. Sucking on her clit gently, he stroked her thighs with his thumbs. She was panting and groaning loudly, loving what he was doing to her. Screaming out, she came heavily.

His lips turned up into their signature crooked grin and he crawled up her body. Pulling at his clothes, he stared down at her with hunger in his eyes.

"I can't wait to marry you again, Bella."

Crashing his lips to hers, he started to thrust his hips against hers. She dug her nails into his bare back, groaning loudly. When he slid into her slowly, her head fell back as she moaned. His lips fell to her chest and he sucked on her nipple. Panting heavily, she scraped her nails over his back, causing a shiver to run down his spine. He moved faster and faster, building them both up until they came at the same time. The didn't stop making love until the next afternoon when they had to get ready to go to Charlie's.


End file.
